The invention relates to animal gate latch mechanisms and, more specifically, to an animal gate mechanism wherein a pair of latch members are operatively associated for selective actuation to open and closed positions by operation of a single actuating arm.
Corrals, runways, and fenced enclosures of many diverse types are used in the husbandry of animals. Gates which are pivotally mounted at one end and include latch mechanisms at the other end are often used to control the movement of animals between enclosures or separate control areas. Such gates, moreover, may be frequently opened and closed during the movement or sorting of animals and will also be latched closed for extended periods of time when the animals are confined to a single area for such extended periods. Those who work with livestock animals, particularly cattle and horses, are frequently mounted on horses during many of the animal control operations. It is a particular advantage to be able to open and latch gates from horseback so that the rider/worker does not have to dismount in order to operate the latch mechanism. Because a gate must be a sufficient height to prevent the escape of confined animals, a single latch point generally permits a twisting movement of the gate to allow an animal to squeeze there through. A latch mechanism which incorporates two, spaced-apart latch members and corresponding latch points will prevent such pivoting or twisting movement.
A number of gate latches having two latch members operatively controlled from a single point above the gate are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 846,804 teaches a gate latch having two latch mechanisms which are simultaneously opened and closed by the pivotal movement of a hand lever. Similarly, two latch members are simultaneously opened and closed by the movement of a single hand lever in U.S. Pat. No. 727,139. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,049,453, downward movement on a hand lever acts to raise simultaneously a pair of latch members to permit a one-way opening of a gate.
The present invention improves on the prior art by providing a gate latch having two latch members which are operatively moved in alternating sequence by a single actuating arm. Thus, the gate latch of the present invention provides an intermediate latched position wherein only one of the latch members is closed and a fully latched position wherein both of the latch members are closed. The intermediate position can be effected by a single quick motion of a person astride a horse operating the gate during an animal control operation.